


A Quiet Afternoon

by gryvon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, Ed, a sunny afternoon, and a strange tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon

There was something odd about the day but Roy couldn't quite put his finger on it. The sun was still shining through the curtains of his living room window, no strange shadows or peeping forms. The stove was not on, he hadn't left any fires burning, and there were no experiments in progress in the basement unless Edward had forgotten to mention one, again. The house was spotless, for the most part, though that was more due to the usual lack of inhabitants rather than his or Ed's cleaning habits.

Everything was quiet, almost.

A faint sound was creeping slowly through the room, starting off almost inaudible, gaining a slight volume, and then disappearing again. Slowly, Roy lowered his book and surveyed the room from his position on the couch. The doorway was behind him, but there were no shadows and Ed was facing that way, his nose similarly buried in a book.

Roy's eyes narrowed. Ed lay flat on his stomach on the floor, dressed in his usual black pants and tanktop but the rest of his ensemble was missing - most likely folded over a chair in Roy's bedroom. Bare feet swayed absently in the air, and the quiet of the room was interrupted by the brief slide of paper as Ed turned the page. Ed was... humming. And smiling, both sights that Roy rarely saw.

Carefully, quietly, Roy let his book rest on his bent knees and he turned his eyes away from the pages to watch the young alchemist. Ed's book, whatever it was, seemed to have absorbed his attention, and the boy either didn't notice or didn't care that he was being watched.

Blonde hair tickled the sides of Ed's face, a few wispy strands fallen loose from his braid and Ed would brush at them occasionally, tuck them behind an ear before they slid out again a couple pages later. All the while, Ed smiled, humming parts of a tune intermittently - not enough that Roy could identify the song, but enough that he knew he liked it. But then, it was quite likely that he liked it simply because Ed was humming it and it made Ed happy.

It isn't often that he gets to see Ed smiling, so when he does, at least when they're alone, Roy likes to savor the moment. He wouldn't admit it, but he keeps a tally of how often Ed smiles when they're alone and when they're not. The times they're alone have always won.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
